


bubbles and bubbly

by solarsenshi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yut Lung is Bougie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Yut Lung has settled in for a fair amount of self-care, but he's forgotten something incredibly important. It's alright, though, because Sing hasn't forgotten.





	bubbles and bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day everyone! this gift is a part of the banana fish valentine's exchange and it's a gift for @lamarqiaa on twitter! i hope you all enjoy it because it was a delight to write.

Yut Lung is lounging in the bath with a generous glass of white wine, a face mask, and every intention of spending his Valentine’s Day alone watching whatever trash show he can find on Netflix when Sing calls him. There is a dominant part of him that wants to press the ‘Ignore Call’ button and sink further into his warm, jasmine scented bubble bath but there is an, unfortunately, larger generous side of him that wonders if Sing is in need of his help. It’s this generous side that makes him shake his left hand dry and reach over the edge of the tub to swipe on the ‘Accept Call’ button. 

 

“You have  _ exactly  _ five minutes to explain why you are interrupting my crucial self-care time on this fine Valentine’s Day afternoon, Sing Soo Ling.” There’s an easy going laugh on the other line as an answer and Yut Lung seriously bemoans the fact that despite all of their years of reluctant friendship, Sing has never learned to take Yut Lung and his threats seriously. Yut Lung exists only to be feared and adored in equal measure, after all, and if he does not get his daily dose of either, he will wilt. Or, so he says, no one’s really questioned him about it yet. 

 

“I would like to know if you can clear your all important and terribly rigorous self-care regimen for some good old fashioned date time with me. What are you in the mood for? Ramen, Mexican, some unexplainably fun times at Chang Dai?” There’s some rustling of fabric that sounds a little like Sing is going through his closet and Yut Lung stares at the imported tile on his bathroom wall in horror as several realizations hit him at once. 

 

  1. He no longer has any need to spend his Valentine’s days alone. He has friends and, surprisingly enough, a boyfriend. 



 

  1. Sing is his boyfriend. Sing is his boyfriend and hasn’t made it abundantly clear to Yut Lung that he was making dinner plans for Valentine’s Day. 



 

  1. Sing should have made the fact that they had dinner plans clear in advance because it _is_ Valentine’s Day and essentially the most important night in the world for dating. 



 

  1. Yut Lung has about ten minutes left of his mask and over an hour left of his scheduled bath time. Yut Lung has no idea when these dinner plans are or _where_ they are. 



 

  1. Yut Lung is going to kill Sing Soo Ling. 



 

“Yut Lung, are you still there?” Sing starts again when Yut Lung has been silent for about a minute, and Yut Lung forcibly shakes his head to clear his mind. 

 

“Sing, are you  _ insane _ ?” He hisses into the phone, sitting up in a small rush of water to look at his reflection in the full-length mirror on the wall. His face mask was definitely not hard enough to justify taking it off so early on in his bath time. “We are absolutely not having our first Valentine’s Day date in Chang Dai where Shorter and all of the aunties can spy on us. Did you really not make reservations before this.  _ Sing _ . Sing Soo Ling, I swear on everything good and holy in this world––” 

 

“Tacos, ramen, or Italian, Yut Lung?” There is another laugh dancing through Sing’s voice and Yut Lung realizes something else of incredible interest to him: Sing actually does have plans, a pleasantly surprising concept, and is trying to find out which of these plans best suits Yut Lung. There is a tangible sweetness there that makes Yut Lung rest his hand to his chest with a quite ‘aww…’ “Yut Lung?” 

 

“I want ramen. Are the reservations for Koi?” Yut Lung ignores Sing’s mumbled ‘What am I, a barbarian?’ in favor of continuing on. “And do I have enough time to finish my mask and bath?” He moves his phone from his face to look down at the time and put Sing on speaker as he leans back in his bath, uncaring of the actual answer. Yut Lung will never be rushed; it’s a fact of life. 

 

Sing huffs out a small, amused breath and takes a hanger off of the rack in his closet. Yut lung wonders what he’s looking at. “It’s what… 4 now? Our reservations are at 8 – is that enough time for you, your royal highness?” It’s clear that he’s teasing but Yut Lung can’t help but suck his teeth at the playful ribbing. His boyfriend is the biggest pain in his ass even when they haven’t been having sex. It’s shameful. 

 

“It is an adequate time frame,” Yut Lung hums while checking the status of his manicure. More than adequate. Good, he didn’t want to get them redone. His time in the bath was regimented and he wouldn’t go over it even to spite Sing. What he was worried about was picking an outfit and doing his makeup, that always took him far longer than appreciated. “What are you wearing?” 

  
Yut Lung really should start expecting Sing to start showing his ass at the most inappropriate moments. It would probably stop him from graying prematurely. 

 

“Yut  _ Lung _ ,” Sing exclaims with obvious delight, “Are you trying to have phone sex with me before our date? How naughty!” 

 

Yut Lung squints at his wall with obvious distaste. “I’m hanging up on you. Don’t wear yellow, it washes out your complexion.” He hangs up with an incredibly dissatisfying tap and flips the little dragon charm on his phone up against the screen for a more satisfying sound. Better. He closes his eyes to enjoy the rest of his bath when his phone rings again. He picks it up without even thinking about it. “Yes?” 

 

“You didn’t let me say I love you!” Sing is too cute and Yut Lung is not sure how he’s expected to deal with it. He’s but a simple gay man. “So, before you hang up, I love you~” 

 

Yut Lung sighs, a small smile curling on his lips. “I love you too, idiot.” 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about how yut lung seeks to emulate ariana grande's energy without getting 'tiny japanese bbq' tattooed on his hand on twitter @ sugafenty_


End file.
